Dragon Ball Heroes: The Saga of New Heroes
by Einstein's Mistakes
Summary: Hyaku, the son of Android 17, and his teammates are Universe 7's newest defenders! Little do they know that their business will take them to others Earths and pit against both superheroes and villains. Read how they fight forces of both good and evil and become warriors that make their parents proud!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Einstein's Mistakes here.**

 **This is my first crossover of Dragon Ball Super and Young Justice, so I'm crossing my fingers that this story will turn out good. I'm literally winging this story, like the rest of my stories, so I don't know how it will turn out.**

 **I haven't read any stories including Android 17's kids in the fandom, so I decided to write one of my own.**

 ***Spoiler Alert* This story takes place after Dragon Ball Super, the anime. So I advise you to watch it before reading this, otherwise you will get confused.**

 **I am open to pairings, as long as they are not harems.**

 **Please read and review.**

* * *

 _Beerus's Planet, Universe 7_

 _A few months after the Tournament of Power..._

The God of Destruction yawned as he lounged on his soft, comfort chair. "Is the food ready, yet Whis?"

Whis, meanwhile, was making stir-fry on a wok. "Almost there, Lord Beerus." As he stirred the vegetables and meat, the Angel glanced at his master. "Lord Beerus, have you thought about what I spoke to you about?"

Beerus opened one eye. "Oh that...well...hmmm..." Recently, Whis suggested something to Beerus, and the Destroyer had to admit, it was an interesting idea.

"I suppose if Belmod has one, then I must as well." The cat-like Destroyer stood up. "But something like this, Goku and Vegeta, neither of them would participate in this..."

"Yes, those two are rather strong-headed." Whis pulled the food from the wok onto a plate. "But their children are different. They are still very young, and would be very eager to join in our project." He placed the plate in front of Beerus, who wolfed it down in one gulp.

"Tell me Whis. How long would it take for their kids to get to Goku and Vegeta's level?" Beerus asked, licking his lips.

Whis put his finger on his chin. "It would depend on the foes the kids face, my lord. As you may already known, Goku and Vegeta were able to get to their current level because they constantly fought against beings stronger than they are such as yourself. Since this universe no longer has such foes...I surmise it may take at least 10 decades."

"That's too long! Even if I have to nap, that's too much!" Beerus growled. "If I know that clown, he is already puffing his previous Pride Troopers with new guys. Zeno-sama knows he likes to rub thing in my face ever since he beat me in arm-wrestling." The Cat Destroyer scratched his ears. "What about Frieza?"

"If you remember, my lord. He left for another universe?" We were both there when he was about to leave?" Whis reminded his lord. (For more context, read my other story, Justice League New 52 Xenoverse, Chapter 12).

"Don't remind me. I don't care what Frieza does in another universe, as long as he doesn't cause trouble in mine." Beerus grunted.

"Hohoho!" Whis giggled. "But ever since our team won the Tournament of Power, I doubt that Lord Belmod could rub anything in your face, my lord."

"That's precisely why he must be trying extra hard for the next time! You gotta think of the future, Whis, like I do!" Beerus pointed to his head, much to Whis's amusement. "There will be another Tournament of Power, Whis. Goku and Vegeta will be busy with Toppo and Jiren next time as well. I have to prepare for anything that Belmod might prepare for his next generation of his so-called Pride Troopers."

Whis was about to speak, before his staff beeped. "Oh, it's Lady Bulma. Hello!" He welcomed Bulma's face appearing in his staff globe.

"Hey Whis!" Bulma's face spoke. "I'm hosting a party for our victory in the Tournament! There's going to be lots of free food, including pudding!"

"PUDDING!?" Beerus shot up to the globe. "You're having pudding?!"

Bulma sighed. "Yes, we are having pudding. Enough so you can bathe in it! I'll keep it hidden so only you can have it."

"Excellent! I shall finally have this pudding. If it is not as divine as I think it is, then I shall destroy your world." Beerus smirked, causing Bulma to shake her head in amusement.

"Good, see you then!" Bulma exclaimed, disappearing from Whis's staff. The Angel looked at his lord. "My lord, I believe that this is also a perfect time to announce your plan to the mortals."

"You read my mind, Whis." The God of Destruction smiled. "Let's go then! I must have this pudding! And if that pink blob eats all of it again, I shall destroy Earth!"

* * *

 _Off the shore of Wild Life Preserve Island, Earth, Universe 7_

On his new luxury cruise boat, Android 17 watched his family play in the pool with amusement.

"Daddy! Look at me!" He looked up and saw his eldest child floating above the pool and crashing down for a cannon ball.

"Hyaku, watch your landing!" 17 warned and his son gradually slowed himself enough just to make a splash. Sighing, he should have been fortunate that his son didn't punch a hole in their new ship.

"Sorry Dad!" Hyaku, a 4 year old boy, spoke cheerfully as he got out of the pool. 17 had three children, one biological and two adopted. Hyaku was his only biological child, and the only one who had superhuman abilities.

Then 17's cell phone vibrated, and he took it out. "Hello?"

"17!" Bulma's voice rang. "How are you? Enjoying the yacht?"

"You bet." 17 smirked as he glanced at his family enjoying the pool. "So what's the occasion?"

"I'm hosting a party to celebrate Universe 7's tournament win! And I can't have the party without the MVP! Come on!" Bulma's happy voice rang.

"Goku should be the MVP. I was just lucky to have been the last one remaining." 17 spoke.

"You know, I'm holding a bingo game later, and your sister is already drooling at the prizes! Don't tell me that you aren't at least interested too?"

"Sorry, but 18 got the materialistic qualities of the family." 17 shrugged. "I would love to go, but I still have to watch over the island. Poachers could come back any time."

"Goten and Trunks are getting antsy here anyway. Why don't they take care of the island while you come and play? Come on! It'll be fun."

17 chuckled and glanced at his wife, who gave him a smile and a nod. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

 _The Capsule Corps. The Brief's Residence..._

"Today we celebrate our anniversary of Universe 7's victory at the Tournament of Power!" Bulma spoke through a microphone on a stage in front of all her friends and guest. "Hooray!" They all cheered.

Bra, still a baby, cooed with her arms wide open, charmed all the people around her with her cuteness. She, like most peoeple in Universe 7, did not know of the great calamity that was avoided thanks to her father and her friends.

Speaking of her father, Vegeta was gorging on food with his rival Goku, Beerus, Whis, and Buu, not minding everybody else around them. True to Bulma's word, she had provided bath tub of pudding for Beerus.

"This is pudding?" Beerus leaned closer into the tub. "Looks like the Markian Bulls barf."

Bulma sighed. "Try a spoon, then." She handed Beerus a spoon, and the cat destroyer dipped it into the bath and licked it. A tremor traveled through Beerus's spine as the creamy sweetness kicked in.

"Yummy!" He barked and began drinking the entire thing, much to everybody's surprise.

"My lord, please save some for me?" Whis asked warily.

"Not a chance!"

Android 18 turned to at Bulma. "You told my brother to come by, right?"

"Yup. He said he will leave as soon as Goten and Trunks arrive at the island, which should be any day now. So what were you planning on doing with the 10 million zeni?"

18 looked at Krillin playing with Marron, who in turn was sitting with Bra. "You know, I have absolutely no idea. All this time, I was thinking about the money itself rather than what I was going to do with it?"

"With that kind of money, you could buy an island for yourself, you know." The blue-haired business drank punch from her cup. "Unless you want to keep living with Master Roshi."

18's eyes flinched as she saw Roshi and Oolong looking at pretty girls with their binoculars. "That man is a pervert, but harmless. Strange to say that he has been a good grandfather to Marron."

"Hello!" A female voice rang from the sky, and everybody looked up. 17 came floating down with his family carried via in barrier. "17, I didn't know you had so many friends!" The woman, who was presumably 17's wife, smiled.

"I just got to know them recently." 17 spoke.

"Welcome to the party, 17!" Bulma welcomed 17 and his family. "And you must be 17's wife!" She shook the new woman's hand.

"Yes! You must be Bulma!" 17's wife was a brunette pretty woman with pixie hair cut and blue eyes. She had a surprising warmth to her that Bulma and Chichi shared. "Thank you for giving us your boat!"

"Oh, that was nothing!" Bulma waved her hand sideways and laughed. "Your husband saved entire universes! Giving him a boat was the least I could do!"

"So he tells me..." 17's wife winked at her husband, who smirked back. "Oh, where are my manners! I'm Nonette, and these are our children." She brought their three children in from of them.

"My name is Hyaku!" The eldest boy spoke loudly.

"I'm...Una..." The second eldest was a shy, blonde girl, who tried to hide behind her father's leg.

"Chil!" The youngest child was a black haired, dark-skinned boy, shouted just like his brother.

Goku looked up from eating and saw the children. "So those are 17's kids..."

Vegeta glanced at them. "Two of them look nothing alike their parents..."

"Well, 17 did say that two of his kids are adopted..." Goku commented.

"I see, that makes sense..." Vegeta nodded.

"Well, welcome to the party, everyone! Please enjoy!" Bulma exclaimed, and the party continued. During the party, 17's kids met with the rest of the people there.

"So, you must be 17's sister." Nonette smiled at 18. "He never mentioned that you were beautiful."

18 smirked. "Well, my brother and I weren't always on the same tempo. It's been years since he and I even met face to face. All this time, he only sent me messages."

"Well, sorry for that." Nonette elbowed her husband, giving him a coy look, and the former android sighed. "My husband sometimes works so hard that he gets tunnel vision."

"So how did you and 17 meet?" Chichi asked.

Nonette spun her punch cup. "I work as a wild-life researcher for near-extinct animals. One day, this strange guy comes along, saying that he wants a job." she winks at 17. "No paper work, no resume. So I give him a job to find more near-extinct animals and put them in the preserve. Next thing you know, he comes flying with these animals and fights poachers, like he is Saiyanman." She and the rest of the women giggled as 17 looked at embarrassed. "More animals he brought, more and more we worked together until one day, we kicked it off."

17 sighed and decided to go where the men were. Goku and Vegeta were still eating while Gohan was with Videl, Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo. Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu were laughing at a couple of pictures in Yamcha's picture book.

"Daddy?" Hyaku pulled at 17's pants. "What do we do here?"

17 got down to one knee so that his eye was at his son's level. "Go make friends. Your cousin, Marron, is right there." He pointed Marron, who was playing with Krillin. "Go." He encouraged as Hyaku slowly walked to Marron. 17 saw Hyaku greet Marron and slowly smile and laugh.

"So, that's your son." 17 turned and saw Gohan holding Pan. "He looks a lot like you."

"Kids do tend to look like their parents." 17 commented as he glanced at baby Pan. "Your baby?"

"Yeah. Her name is Pan." Gohan smiled as he tickled Pan, making her giggle. "I hope our kids become good friends."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound so bad." 17 gave him a short smile and looked at Gohan. The warrior Gohan was no longer visible; instead a comely, scholar Gohan was in front of him. "How's your life now?"

"Good so far. Working, studying, and taking care of the family." Gohan smiled. "It couldn't be better."

17 looked back and forth between Goku and Gohan. "Huh, I see."

After several rounds of feasting and a round of bingo (Master Roshi won 1,000,000 Zeni), Beerus took the mike from Bulma and cleared his throat.

"I'm only going to say this once, so be thankful mortals!" Beerus spoke. "I'm proud of you for winning the Tournament. Therefore, I will not be destroying Earth at this time!"

Everybody looked at Beerus with a bewildered expression and just decided to let it go. Arguing with a Destroyer was going to get nothing good anyway.

"Anyway, Whis gave me an idea after seeing the Pride Troopers for Universe 11." Beerus spoke. "While I don't care for justice, having a personal team of fighters just for my amusement does sound nice."

Whis cleared his throat. "What my lord is trying to say is that he would like to establish a team of fighters for the next Tournament of Power."

"The next Tournament of Power!?" Everybody exclaimed.

"But we just finished this one!" Krillin grabbed his head frantically. "There's going to be another one already!?"

Whis giggled. "There isn't one being planned, but I'm sure there will definitely will be another one." The Angel spoke. "The great Omni-Kings enjoyed previous tournament so much that one day, they will command another one in the future. I am sure of it"

"And we better not disappoint him." Beerus growled. "We don't know how soon this tournament may be. Along with the original team, we can train a new generation to strengthen or even replace it."

Vegeta gulped down his ramen noodles. "A team made of next generation fighters?" Then he realized. "You don't mean...!"

Beerus smirked. "So you realized my glorious plan, haven't you, Vegeta? Yes. Your kids will form the next team for the next tournament."

"Wait, what!?" Bulma shot up. "You want to use our children for your next team? No way!" She wrapped her arms around Bra tighter.

"Yeah, they are still kids!" Chichi stood up too. "Our children are still too young!"

Beerus growled, but Whis cleared his throat. "Your children will not be children forever, Lady Bulma. Lady Chichi. Goten and Trunks are already capable fighters, despite their youth. Do you believe it wise, or even kind, if you stymie their potential as fighters?"

The two women were silent. The Angel did have a point.

"Believe it or not, the universe has become a much calmer place during the past several decades. Frieza has been defeated, and any other universal threats have been dealt with. But that will not always be the case." Whis continued.

"Say that this of yours is formed." Piccolo asked. "Who will be the team members?"

Beerus lazily picked his ear and nodded towards Whis. "Our primary candidates are the children of Team 7's members. Goten, Trunks, Hyaku, Marron, Dende, Pan, and Bra." Whis spoke. "Choosing from a known pool of fighters is better than scouring the universe for fighters."

"Goten and Trunks might be for it...but I don't know about the rest." Piccolo commented. "Dende is the current Kami of Earth, so why did you choose him?"

"Well...we chose him precisely because of you, Piccolo." Whis spoke, and the Namekian raised his eyebrows. "In every group of fighters, there is always a mentor figure. You were Gohan's mentor's and have the previous Kami's experience and knowledge. Dende will be a voice of wisdom in this possibly rowdy team."

"What about Marron and Bra? Pan? Hyaku?" 18 asked. "They haven't been exposed to martial arts as Goten or Trunks."

"That won't always be the case, Lady 18." Whis answered. "If they wish to not be a part of the team, we certainly won't force them." He walked back and forth. "Aside from Lord Beerus and I, the rest of you are mortals with limited life spans. And the next Tournament of Power may happen tomorrow, next year, or next millennia. Lord Beerus and I are planning years ahead, where you may no longer be in the realm of the living."

Everybody was silent. They understood what Whis was talking about.

"Can you all really be selfish and rely on others' sacrifices?" Beerus grunted, putting a strawberry in his mouth. "Granted I think it is below a Destroyer to ask mortals for such things, but since I cannot directly participate in the Tournament, I'm lowering myself to help you."

The Z-Fighters began to talk amongst themselves.

"I mean, what Whis is saying might be true in the long run..." Vegeta grumbled to Goku and Piccolo. "Still, I'm not comfortable leaving the fighting to children."

"How long are Saiyan life-spans anyway?" Goku asked.

"Granted if we don't die in combat? 150 to 200 years, give or take..." The Prince of Saiyans replied.

Goku scratched his neck. "I remember Kami being really old the first time I met him. I guess Namekians can live much long, huh Piccolo?"

Piccolo snorted. "Namekians can live for hundreds of years. But by then I wouldn't be as old and wrinkly as the Grand Elder was."

"Huh? Why?" Goku asked.

"The Demon King Piccolo had asked for Eternal Youth as a wish, remember?" Piccolo asked, reminding Goku's past with the Namekian overlord.

Bulma snapped her fingers. "That gives me an idea! I don't we ask Shenron to give all of us Eternal Youth?!" That would solve all our problems, wouldn't it?"

Whis and Beerus looked at each other for a minute and both of them sighed. "That would technically make you immortals and potentially disqualify you from future tournaments. Piccolo was allowed to enter the first time because there were no rules against that in the first place." Whis lifted his finger. "If all of you were eternally youthful, it is quite possible that the other Destroyers would complain and establish a rule."

Krillin sighed. "There goes our master plan. You just had to say it, Bulma."

"Oh, shut it!" Bulma smacked him on the head. "So...I guess there is no way that we can avoid this, can we?"

Nonette chuckled. "I think we will be fine. Some of you were fighting since you were very young, and you turned out fine. We should have more faith in our children."

17 looked at Hyaku, who was rather confused about everything that was happening. "Daddy, what's going on?" He asked, and 17 put his hand on his son's head.

"Oh nothing. Just us adults planning stuff for you kids." Hyaku tilted his head to the side in confusion.

* * *

 _Far away, in an underground lab..._

In a very dark room, lit only by computer screens, a lone figure was watching Hyaku and 18 from far away. It had been watching over all Androids on Earth for the past 2 decades, ever since the end of the Cell Games, carefully observing them and their abilities.

When Dr. Gero, its predecessor, was creating his androids, he had two goals in mind. 1. Give them combat abilities comparable to saiyans. 2. Give them an everlasting energy supply.

With his Androids 13, 14,15, Gero was able to achieve the first goal. He even gave them the ability to merge to increase their combat abilities, but that wasn't enough. Then the Androids 16, 17, 18, he achieved his second goal. Using alien technology he scanned from Frieza's ship, he was able to replicate and shrink power cells to fit infinite number of them in Androids 17 and 18's cells. For 16, he made it purely mechanical to see if a mechanical approach was much better than a partially organic one. Unfortunately, Gero never got to see the fruits of his labor.

Then there was the Cell, a bio-organoid, one that had the two characteristics along with an additional third and fourth. The ability to grow in energy supply and power usage and regeneration. It seemed like Cell was the very perfect creation that Gero was looking for, if one did not take into account mental stability.

Power, abilities, and potential were meaningless if the mental stability fell short. It wasn't surprising for Dr. Gero, a misogynist, to miss such a crucial and incalculable attribute. It wasn't going to make the same mistake.

On top of observing the Androids, it also watched over the Saiyans. Saiyans had attributes that Gero wanted to place in his androids. 1) Combat Abilities, 2) Ability to grow indefinitely. But Saiyans were very eager heroes. Passionate. Spirited. But most important of all, driven. Driven to become better for the sake of it. These attributes could not be replicated or programmed, the figure knew. So it had to wait for the perfect candidates to be created.

Android 17 and 18 were already grown up, too difficult to mold. But their children were a different story.

And what better way to create a hero...than to send him to a realm of heroes and villains? It computed coordinates into a computer that showed it another world entirely, where superheroes and villains were abundant. Earth-16, it was designated.

All it had to do was wait for his targets to be ready.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **Just to provide some 'numeric' context...**

 **"Nonette" is an alternate form of nonet, a set of nine.**

 **"Una" is a changed form of uno, which is '1' in spanish.**

 **"Chil" is '7' in Korean.**

 **Hyaku is '100' in Japanese. He is Android 17's only biological child and nephew to Android 18 and Krillin. Kinda wanted to create an Android OC as a fresh start. The next few chapters are dedicated to the Dragon Ball characters, before the environment changes to Young Justice Universe.**

 **This story is loosely tied to my other stories, but not too much. It can pretty much stand alone as its own story.**

 **Hope you like it. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Something's happened!

**I know I haven't posted a chapter for this story in a while, and I apologize. But starting next year, I'll start making regular updates to this story as well other ones.**

 **Just for additional context, this story takes place a few months after Season 2 of Young Justice, after the Reach is defeated and Savage betrays the Society of Light. I'll try to make in inline with the new Season 3, but no guarantees.**

 **Please review and checkout my other stories!**

* * *

 _Several years later...Wildlife Protection Island, Earth, Universe 7_

Poachers ran for their lives as ki blasts rained down on their tanks. "I thought the wildlife guy was off the island!" One poacher yelled.

"He is! This is his son!" Another poacher yelled back, reloading his weapon.

"What kind of monster family is this!?" The poacher team yelled. A ki blasts flipped the trailing tank, forcing its crew to climb out under, only to see a figure standing in front of the sun so that they couldn't see him.

"Back again, huh?" A soft male voice spoke. "You guys never learn."

A fat mustached poacher pulled out a gun. "Take this, bastard!" He shot the gun, only for the bullet to be caught and returned by a finger to the ground between the guy's crotch. The shooter was so shocked he literally pissed himself.

"You either take care of nature, or return to it..." The teenager charged a ki blast at the tank.

"W-wait! How about we make a deal!" The poacher waved his hands. "We can give you a share of our profits..."

The park ranger replied by kicking all the tanks onto their ship and pushing the ship several miles at supersonic speed.

"Stay out, or I'll plant you all on the moon next time." The newly appointed park ranger landed back on the island. He was a young teenager of average height and fit build, with black hair and icy green eyes. His dark brown hair was medium long and unkempt in a stylish manner swept to the side slightly (Kyo Kusanagi from King of Fighters.).

A hidden poacher was about to shoot the teen, until a sniper round shot the gun out of his hand. "Ah uh." The teen waved his finger. "Another move from you, and she'll take your head off." He grabbed the poacher and threw him to the ship. "Good Riddance"

The poacher ship sailed away, and the teenager was tempted to destroy it from the shoreline. Nobody would miss them, and he certainly wouldn't miss them from his range. He raised his hand and charged an energy blast at their disappearing ship.

"Target practice, Hyaku?" He turned and saw a pretty blond haired woman in civilian attire.

"Aunt 18." Hyaku stopped his attack and lowered his hand. "You almost never visit here."

18, despite being a woman in her late forties, still looked as if she was in her twenties. Possibly due to her Android background, 18 maintained her youth and power. "I see this island is as boring as ever." She glanced at the disappearing poacher ship. "Them again?"

"Yeah. Our only Minotaurus pair just gave birth to quadruplets, the first breeding in decades." Hyaku stretched his neck. "It's the only breeding pair left on Earth, and they are their race's only hope for survival."

18 humphed. "That's why the poachers seemed more enthusiastic this time around."

"Wait, you saw everything?" Hyaku looked at her, with his eyebrow raised. "So you were here for some time. Why?"

The older female android shrugged. "I would have interjected, but you were having so much fun." She smirked, ruffling her nephew's hair. A blonde haired female teenager jumped down with a sniper rifle in her hand.

"Aunt 18!" Una hugged 18.

"Hey, kid." 18 returned the hug and looked at both of them. "I swear, you two grew like weeds."

"Why'd you come today? You wanted to visit dad or something?" Hyaku asked.

"No! Sigh, didn't your father tell you anything about today?" 18 asked, getting a shrug from her nephew. "It's the 13th anniversary of Universe 7's victory of the Tournament of Power. The one that your dad won?"

Hyaku remembered his father coming to their beach house with a luxury cruise ship, saying that he won it after winning a tournament. "Yeah...but that was 13 years ago. And it's important now because...?"

18 sighed. "I swear, you got your dad's cluelessness sometimes. So there is going to be a party at Bulma's place. It's going to have everything, including Bingo. And you know what the bingo prizes are going to be!" Her eyes shined with so much excitement that Hyaku sweatdropped. That's his nephew. So competitive about big prizes...

"Don't you already have money?" Hyaku asked. "Didn't you get a lot of money from Bulma before? I heard from Dad that you just invested it."

"Marron is going to college soon, and I want her to go to the best one." 18 huffed. "You know how tuition hikes have been."

Hyaku and Una looked at each other. "Uh...not really...I wasn't planning on going to college. Neither has Una." Hyaku commented, and Una nodded.

18 folded her arms. "Your Dad didn't talk to you about it?"

"Nah. Dad just told me to do whatever we wanted to do." Una shrugged. "I'm planning to work on the island with Dad. Hyaku is training under Piccolo at Dende's tower."

18 turned to Hyaku. "So, you are planning to go with this project from the cat god, huh?"

Hyaku smirked. "Yup. I mean, this island is great and all, but I want to go to other worlds. Goten and Trunks are also all for it. Both of them have been training under their dads like crazy for years."

"My big brother, a member of a superhero team." Una chuckled, pulling her long hair back. "As long as you don't do strange poses like Saiyaman."

"Please." Hyaku rolled his eyes. "As if I would wear a strange costume." Una giggled at Hyaku's response. "What?"

"You know Uncle Gohan would be sad to hear that." The blonde sister chuckled. In the past decade and a half, Gohan worked as both scholar and warrior, much to his family's surprise. Apparently, Whis and Beerus' revelation that a future Tournament of Power was possible drove the demi-saiyan to continue training on top of his scholar work. Sometimes his training extended to being Saiyaman at times. He even traveled off world for missions and assignments.

"Well, I gotta go to Dende's place." Hyaku started to fly. "See you all later." He flew away, leaving Una and 18 behind.

"You better come in time for bingo!" 18 yelled at her nephew.

"Yup, a superhero indeed," Una smirked.

* * *

 _Apokolips, Universe-16, DC Multiverse_

The fiery planet of Apokolips, ruled by an evil God Darkseid, breathed fire into the atmophere. A literal hell exemplified.

Darkseid, one of the most feared Gods in the universe, stood on his porch, watching the red fiery landscape of his domain. Behind him were a group of individuals from Earth. His 'allies', at least for now.

"The League has been hailed as heroes, for now..." Vandal Savage spoke. "Of course, they're enjoying their glorified status as heroes and being ever so watchful of the shadows."

"Lex and Ra's took their share of the pie." Gordon Godfrey commented. "I still think they will betray us later."

"All of them will eventually," Savage grunted. "But they are smart enough not to, at least not yet. Not when we have Warworld and Apokolips."

Darkseid's eyes flashed red for a moment. "Apokolips is mine to use. As is Warworld, as payment for all the Apokoliptean technology."

"Of course." Savage bowed his head slightly. "What is your next move?"

Darkseid finally turned to them. "Order my agents to initiate the second phase of our mission."

Savage looked warily at the Dark God. "Is the secondary phase necessary? Surely with our current forces, we can deal with the League."

"You speak with little wisdom and myopic vision of a mortal, Savage." Darkseid rumbled, much to Savage's chagrin. "I see and comprehend that you will never understand. League is only one of countless we have to crush."

"Then please enlighten us." Savage held back his pride and asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Darkseid turned his back to Savage. "Merely look upon events on Earth. And observe."

* * *

 _Dende's Palace, Universe 7_

Hyaku landed at Dende's palace, only to be greeted by a ki blast nearly hitting his head. He dodged it by dropping to the ground flat.

"Sorry!" An athletic, teenage girl wearing a fighting gi shouted.

"It's fine. Watch out next time, Pan." Hyaku patted the dust from his shoulder.

"Again!" A deep male shout rang this time, and Pan took a fighting position again. Pan, daughter of Gohan and Videl, was sparring against her god-father and mentor Piccolo as Dende and Mr. Popo watched from the side. Hyaku quickly moved next to Dende while watching the spar.

"How long has Pan been here?" Hyaku asked as Pan threw a kick at Piccolo's face.

"Since early this morning." Popo answered. "I believe Pan is more excited about this than you were."

"Well, Piccolo sensei did tell me that Gohan started training at very young," Dende added. "I suppose it runs in the family."

Piccolo sent a kiai wave at his pupil, sending her back several dozen feet. Pan grounded her feet into the ground to stop and charged at Piccolo again. Then she gathered ki to head. "Solar Flare!" Blinding white light covered the entire area, making everyone look away. The Warrior Namekian stretched his left arm and wrapped it around Pan's body.

"What did I tell you about using the same moves over and over?" Piccolo barked. "You do that and your enemy will exploit it!"

Pan tried to get out of Piccolo's death grip. "Got it!. Now let go of me!"

"Your enemy won't ease up on you!" Piccolo opened his mouth and breathed a yellow ki blast at Pan's head, nearing frying her hair. "Now again!"

"Yes, sir!" Pan shouted as she shot towards Piccolo again, engaging in another spar.

"How are Goten and Trunks doing?" Hyaku asked, looking around. "I don't see them here."

"Well, Goten comes by often, after he finishes all of his mom's chores and homework." Dende commented. "Trunks comes by less, though, since he's working as the Interim President of Capsule Corps now."

"Figures." Hyaku put his hands behind his head. "Man, Chichi and Bulma got the two of them by the balls."

Piccolo blocked Pan's hits and pushed her back with his palm. Pan put her hands together and shouted. "Masenko!" She shot a white energy ball at her Namekian teacher, who smacked it aside. He then glared with his eyes, shooting red ki blasts, which Pan dodged.

"Good job, Pan. You're learning to anticipate attacks well." Piccolo commented.

"Thanks, Piccolo." Pan beamed, only to be hit from Piccolo's beam from her back. "OWWWW! Hey! What was that for!"

"But you're still complacent! Learn to dodge!" The Namekian yelled. "You've to be ready at all costs!"

Hyaku winced. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt."

Piccolo then noticed Hyaku standing at the side. "I see you finally arrived, boy. Care to join?"

"You bet!" Hyaku smirked and jumped in. "Let's get started!"

* * *

 _Metropolis LexCorp Power Plant Company, Earth-16_

"This is Lois Lane from Daily Planet Reporting." The reporter shouted at a camera as the Justice League was dealing with a group of armed insurgents who just took over an experimental energy power plant. "According to our sources, a terrorist organization called the Seven Rings took over the LexCorp Power Plant about an hourago. They demanded the immediate release of several high-class criminals, all of whom had been sentenced to life by the NATO courts earlier this year. If not, they threatened to kill one hostage every hour." Then she saw Superman and Martian Manhunter flying above her. "Now I'm seeing Superman and Martian Manhunter coming in. Let's see if they will give us any comments on what's happening."

Meanwhile, the Team was hiding nearby, receiving orders from Black Canary and Batman. It was spread out into several squads outside the power plant, hidden in the woods.

"These-so-called insurgents are undercover agents of the LIGHT." Batman noted. "Your mission is to rescue the hostages and discover what the faction is up to while Superman and Martian Manhunter occupy their attention."

"Isn't Luthor a member of the Light?" Robin, or Tim Drake, asked. "Why would the Light fight amongst each other now?"

"Yeah, that's strange." Beast Boy, in his monkey form, jumped around.

"According to Tigress, the Light is now broken up into different factions." Black Canary spoke through the coms. "What do you think, Aqualad?"

"Just before my infiltration ended, the members were already fighting against each other," Aqualad answered. "It stands to reason that after Reach's retreat that the schisms within the Society have grown larger."

"So what are we waiting for?" Bart Allen, now called Kid Flash, blurted. "We should just go in and take out those guys out."

"Not to agree with the rookie, but he has a point." Guardian, of Mal Duncan, sighed. "Let's finish this quick so that we can get some rest."

"Alpha Squad, enter the power plant from the East entrance. Beta squad, from the West. Delta, from the top." Aqualad gave orders. "Zeta team, wait for the opening to retrieve the hostages."

"Finally!" Alpha Squad, comprising of Kid Flash, Static Shock, and Robin, exploited the speedster's super-speed to quickly run through the eastern gate.

Beta Squad, comprised of Batgirl, Lagoon Boy, Guardian, and Wonder Girl, trespassed the western gate by jumping over the walls silently.

Delta Squad, made of Beast Boy, Miss Martian, and Superboy, landed on power plant using their flight/telekinetic abilities.

Zeta Squad, made up of Tigress, Aqualad, and Blue Beetle, stayed back to wait for the right moment.

"Remember, take out the insurgents synchronously. We don't want to tip off the insurgents." Aqualad added through the coms.

"Yeah, yeah I gotcha." Bart quipped as he quickly knocked out insurgents left and right. As he sped through the power plant, he saw the insurgents dragging something heavy and planting it in the middle of the reactor.

"Ug...guys?" He spoke through his coms. "The bad guys are planting something that's giving me bad vibes."

"For the last time, Bart, turn on your suit cams!" Guardian snapped through his coms, and Bart turned it on.

"It looks like an Apokoliptean technology...the same one Black Manta and his team used," Aqualad added. "Blue Beetle. What does your Scarab say?"

Blue Beetle's scarab interfaced with the cam's images and snarled. "Scarab is saying that it's an energy converter of sorts, but it can't say anything specific. It needs to directly access it to be sure."

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Bart commented. "I'm taking these guys out now!"

"Wait, Impul- Kid Flash. Stop!" Aqualad screamed, but the speedster was already there, knocking the insurgents out. Suddenly, the kid speedster's Speed Force touched the Apokliptic tech and created a massive implosion that lit up the sky.

"Oh...CRAP!" Bart screamed as he was being sucked in by the vortex. "Somebody help!" He screamed through his coms.

"What happened? Report!" Batman asked through the comms.

Aqualad looked up at the vortex. "A boomtube...a giant one has just appeared over the power plant."

"Somebody help me!" Bart screamed as he held onto a metal handle for his life.

"Superboy! Miss Martian. Save Kid Flash." Aqualad ordered.

"Got it!" Superboy

* * *

 _Lex-Corp Tower, Metropolis, Earth-16_

Swirling the ice in his cup of brandy, Luthor lounged in his office chair as he saw the news. The former member of the light and the new UN Secretary-General had anticipated his former peers' attacks. But nothing in this fashion. Now there was a giant energy implosion above his power plant.

"Savage has certainly made his point clear." Behind him, Ra's al Ghul commented.

"Savage and I always had our own...visions for humanity..." Luthor nonchalantly responded. "In truth, so do you. The Light's unity for the betterment of humanity was the only thing that kept us remotely on the same side." He turned to Ra's. "And the reason that you and I are together is that we share the same enemies, for now."

Ra's scoffed and put his hand on his sword handle. "I left the Light because of Savage's ulterior motives."

"As did I." Luthor put his glass down. "Darkseid is a threat to Mankind, not its key to survival. Now we face not only the League and its group of sidekicks but also Darkseid, thanks to Savage."

"And why do you believe that your path is more correct than mine?" Ra's asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Lex smiled. "The League of Shadows does little to help humanity. All your assassins do is trim off the abscesses of humanity. But for humanity to move forward, it must evolve. The last 10,000 years humanity was at the mercy of aliens and so-called Gods. In order to survive, humanity must evolve quicker...and I'm going to make that happen."

* * *

 _Central City, Earth, Universe 7_

Central City was the largest of five large metropolises on Earth, serving as the capital of the entire world.

Then suddenly, a giant portal opened up above the city, blocking the sun and darkening the sky, similar to what happened when Shenron was summoned.

All the nearby fighters that were currently on Earth recognized this phenomenon and flew to Central City.

Hyaku, Pan, and Piccolo were the first to arrive at the scene. "What's going on?" Hyaku asked as he looked up at the giant portal.

"It looks like a black hole." Pan scrutinized it. "Who do you think created it?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Piccolo growled.

"Guys!" Behind them, teenage Goten and Trunks arrived. "I guess you guys sensed that thing too." Goten pointed at the portal.

"Hard to miss it," Hyaku smirked.

"Hey...do you feel that?" Trunks spoke.

"Feel what?" Goten asked.

"It feels as if...something is behind the portal..." The son of Vegeta expanded his ki senses into the portal. "Like...there is a whole world inside there."

"I agree." Piccolo felt the same thing. "I suppose the question now is what we do from here."

Hyaku cracked his knuckles. "Well, I say whatever falls through that portal, we take it out if it's hostile."

"Shouldn't we go through the portal and see what's behind it?" Pan asked.

Piccolo shook his head. "Too risky. If we go in, there's no guarantee that we would be able to come back. Just sit back and wait for now."

"Something's coming!" Goten shouted as something did come through the portal.

"Prepare yourselves!" Piccolo shouted and his students got ready.

Meanwhile, somebody was watching them from faraway. Everything was going exactly to plan.

* * *

 **A portal has appeared in both Young Justice and Dragon Ball Super Universes. What does this mean?**

 **What is Darkseid and Lex Luthor planning?**

 **Find out on Next time!**


End file.
